The Night Chronicles
by ArtemisDark
Summary: Jack Harkness meets a mysterious, unnamed girl from his past. But who, and what, is she? And why does she know so much about aliens? Contains; Deception, lies, aliens, wings and knives.  Before CoE. More coming soon...
1. Chapter 1

1. Stranger in the Night

**? POV**

The dark moon hung in the sky as I leapt over the rooftops. It was pitch black now, just the way I liked it. No cars buzzing along the roads and noisy humans screaming at anything they saw.

Stupid apes.

I stopped and hid as I spotted the small group of people walking down the alleyway. Night vision had its advantages.

Five. Humans. Three men, two females. What were they doing here? Now?

One the humans wielded a light device. A 'torch' they called it. They shone it through the alleyway as if searching for something.

The human in the lead, also wielding the torch, was dressed in a period military coat and had a ... unique swagger I had thought belonged to only one person.

It couldn't be.

Jack?

**Jack POV**

Found it.

The corpse shone in the torchlight, and, as Owen remarked, looked more like sausages than a body. The poor women, only in her thirties, had been completely mauled. Organs spilt into the alleyway and blood stained the ground, walls and surrounding objects.

'Ready?' I spoke, breaking the silence. People rushed to their positions; photographing, bagging evidence and examining the body. Gwen looked a little green.

'Weevil?' I asked Owen. He shrugged. It was hard to tell.

'OK people, let's bag it and go!' I encouraged. I jogged back to the SUV, parked (conveniently) about 100m away.

My fingers were beginning to feel numb, and I managed to drop the keys on the cold, wet ground.

As I picked them up, I spotted a large black feather lying right in front of me. I picked it up and put it in my coat pocket.

I unlocked the car, grabbing the body bag and stretcher whilst thinking –

No. It can't. It just couldn't be her.

I looked up at the rooftops and swore I saw a figure disappear into the shadows.

**Next morning...**

**Ianto P.O.V**

Like every morning he spent at Torchwood, Ianto Jones spent it in the Hub reception. Filing reports, deleting alien conspiracies off the web and trying to write the alley-woman's death report. (Caught in a giant blender was the best so far. )

He yawned. Last night was a long night.

The door of the reception flung open, and out of the sunlight appeared a young woman, only about 16 years of age.

She had long black hair, in a tight plait down her back. Her pale skin, contrasted with her eyes, which were a deep, penetrating blue. She had fine features and, from her body, you could see she was some sort of serious athlete. She was tall, for a girl, but Ianto guessed he was the taller.

She wore a long, black jacket over a black top, black trousers and (you guessed it) black combat boots, and walked into the reception with a kind of deadly confidence.

Then Ianto spotted the two large knives strapped to her waist.

Awestruck, he realised he had been staring at her the entire time.

'Oh, um, sorry there,' he mumbled. Getting his act together, he spoke his rehearsed lines. 'Welcome to the Cardiff B-'

The girl, cutting him off midsentence spoke. 'I'm here to see Jack'. She spoke with a strange accent that Ianto couldn't recognise.

'I'm sorry, I don't know a 'Jack'. Anything else?' said Ianto, with a fake smile.

'Jack. Harkness. Now' she demanded.

He repeated his previous statement 'I'm sorry, I don't know a Jack, or a Harkness. Sorry.'.

The girl unsheathed a knife and began twirling it on his desk.

'We both know you lie.' She stated and sheathed the knife. Ianto gulped.

He opened his cell phone and called Jack. 'Jack, a little _situation_ in the reception. Someone wants to see you. _Possible threat_.' the last line he whispered.

Surprisingly he heard Jack shout 'Yes!' and heard his footsteps as he ran to the elevator. Then the cell turned off.

Puzzled, all Ianto could think of were more gruesome deaths to add to his list.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

**Gwen P.O.V**

Rather than watching the already cut open body be sliced open again, I decided to catch up on some well-needed cleaning. To my left was Jack, watching the autopsy from the level above.

His hands were in his coat pockets and he wore a solemn expression, as if stuck on a deep thought.

Whilst handling some 'top-secret' UNIT documents, I watched Jack answer his cell phone. Ianto. Suddenly Jack leapt the fence, clicked his cell phone shut and darted towards the lift.

'Possible threat! Ha!' Jack yelled as he raced past me, grinning like a maniac. This was the happiest I'd seen him in... well, ever.

Wait a second- did he say possible threat?

I put down the documents I was carrying and scurried after the grinning maniac into the lift.

Jack tapped his feet impatiently as the lift rose slowly. 'C'mon, c'mon...' he urged.

'Jack' I inquired. He turned to face me, eyes glinting. 'What the hell is happening?'.

'Well, I, um...'. The lift stopped, doors opened and in midsentence, Jack leapt out of the elevator and ran to the reception.

Sometimes I hated that man.

I casually stepped out of the lift, watching as Jack slowed his pace from jogging to a brisk walk and turned the corner leading to the reception.

Seconds later, as I entered the reception, I glimpsed the girl.

Black hair and two bright blue eyes staring at Jack as if he were a ghost.

'I knew it was you!' he exclaimed.

'Jack...' she breathed, and the two soon embraced in a hug.

I looked over at Ianto. He gave me a puzzled expression and shrugged.

I returned the expression as the two turned to face us.

'Here, is Gwen,' Jack said as he motioned to me. The girl dipped her head to me, in an expression of what? Approval? Acceptance?

'...And Ianto'. The girl did the same. Ianto squirmed uncomfortably, eyes ever fixed on her belt. What was Ianto... woah, knives!

What kind of girl carried huge knives around?

'You can call me Nyx' the girl spoke, for the first time. She seemed to be studying us.

'Like, Greek goddess of night, daughter of Chaos?' Ianto asked, hesitantly.

'Yes. That one.' The girl, I mean, Nyx agreed .

Well that explained a lot.

My first glimpse of the Torchwood Hub was the most amazing sight I had ever seen. Dressed for a Pizza delivery, I had been awestruck by the cavernous ceiling, hundreds of pieces of super-advanced equipment humming plus a million other amazing things (err, not to mention the Pterodactyl).

Any ordinary person would have either fainted, or been completely awestruck.

Nyx, as ordinary as she was, strode in, took a quick sweep of her surroundings and continued with Jack up to his office.

Jack was giving a running commentary of the Hub, showing her the various aspects of Torchwood.

I stopped and saw Owen (still in his autopsy outfit) trudge up the stairs, bloodied scalpel in hand.

He looked like the doctor of death.

'**What **was that?' he shouted.

'I... I honestly don't know' I mumbled and left to find Tosh.

**Toshiko POV**

Computer algorithms usually seemed to comfort me, but today was different. When I saw the girl Jack was with, I froze.

Her eyes were like an animal's; intelligent but cautious and surveyed the hub as if it were a cage. She walked like an animal too- shoulders slightly hunched, ready for danger.

Gwen approached me from behind (luckily I was over being scared whilst at a computer) and tapped my shoulder.

'Could you do me a huge favour?' she whispered. 'Search the internet for her. Every database, every country, legal or not.' I nodded. She was right, big favour.

'But, what is her name?' I asked. 'I need something to search _for_.'

'She says her name is _Nyx'_ she replied. 'But I'm not sure'.

She began to walk back to her desk, when she turned around again, and whispered...

'Just, don't tell Jack, OK?'

**Gwen POV, again**

Possibilities were running like weevils through my mind. Who _was _she?

Friend? Lover (even Jack wouldn't go for someone that young). Daughter, perhaps?

Or a secret sister?

Humph, I decided, and went back to work.

Picking up the classified UNIT documents for the second time, I scanned over the cover. The cover was a pearly white, with a red ribbon embroidered with the UNIT seal.

It read;

_Dangerous person(s). Highly classified. Inform UNIT HQ if any sighting, report or suspicion is..._

Definitely NOT the time for some heavy reading, so I chucked the documents in the recycling bin.

Little did I know, inside the file was the report for a girl, of about 16 years of age with black hair, blues eyes and little other information.

There were several brief witness statements and **one picture**.

_The picture was from security footage; black and white, with various lines across the screen. In the photo, stood Nyx at night, knives drawn and what looked like blood smeared across her face, clothes and knives. She was facing slightly away from the camera, but was easily recognisable. Big red letters covered the back of the photo- _

_UNIT- MOST WANTED..._

_..._

More action next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Night Chronicles- Chapter 3**

**Nyx POV**

After being introduced to the remaining members of Jack's team- Owen and Toshiko- I was set to work as Torchwood's new (as Jack liked to call it) 'alien liaison'.

He led me to the weapons room. He stopped and picked up a dusty black box. He pulled off the faded lid, and unravelled a knife.

'Look at this knife' Jack explained, offering the hilt of the knife in the package. 'These little symbols down the side, none of our translators can read them. Could you?'.

He handed the knife to me. It was, roughly, two hand spans long with a jagged, silver blade. The hilt was a dark red with gold symbols etched into the length.

I turned it sideways. Nice knife. Well balanced, sharp.

Hmmm... I wonder if Jack was going to keep it?

Everyone seemed to stare expectantly.

'Oh right'.

Luckily I recognised the language, the small gold symbols were the remnants of an old 'shifter' language- luckily, one I knew.

'Err... _Fear my blade, whom I_ _made with my own fyra, and that shall reap the souls of those who oppose it'. _I looked up at the others. They seemed very... surprised.

'Oh, and _I name it... err... r-reaper. _There._' _

No-one moved.

'Did I do something wrong?'

'No, not at all, err... Nyx' Toshiko came and, to my displeasure, took the knife from me.

'But, how can you read that? Where did you learn?' asked Gwen (in her strange welsh accent) and then the others plagued me with questions until I was overwhelmed.

I panicked.

Keep calm, Nyx. Not time to bring out the knives.

Not yet.

I forcefully brushed past the small group, whilst also snatching Reaper and placing it in my pocket.

I ran towards the entrance.

I needed some air.

I decided to calm myself on the steps, outside the nearby Cardiff Millennium centre. As I sat, I noticed the number of columns, a few metres tall, pointing at the sky.

If only. The slow and lazy clouds floated across the open sky. I longed to be up there, with them.

'Are you all right?' Jack asked. I didn't see him approach. I jumped- preparing for a fight.

'Oh. Sorry Jack. Yeah, I'm all right. Just...'

I sighed and sat down again.

'Just?'

'Daydreaming. Jack, I don't know if I can keep this up!' I whispered. 'They already suspect _something. _What will I do?'

I stroked Reaper in my arms.

'You did **fine**' Jack assured. He sat down next to me. 'Just give it some time. We'll work things out'.

I rolled my shoulders, uncomfortably.

'C'mon. Let's get something to eat.' Jack offered, stood up and held out his hand.

**Gwen POV**

'I've tried all UK databases, Gwen.' Tosh explained. 'Criminal logs, missing, run-away, school records... Who else could she be?'

'I'm really not sure, Tosh.' I said, and then reconsidered. 'Maybe she's not from here. Have you tried anywhere else?'

'I can only gain access to international terrorists- and she's not one. I checked.' She answered guiltily.

Damn.

Suddenly, Jack and Nyx entered the building, yelling, and both were dripping with a fizzing brown liquid.

'Coke?' Nyx accused. 'That _stuff_ was poison!'

'People here love it, and I didn't _force _you to drink it' Jack countered.

'How can they love it? It is _disgusting_!' she yelled.

'And that didn't mean you have to spit it out all over us'

'You should have seen your face!' Nyx grinned, and Jack burst out laughing.

Tosh quickly closed the search window, and continued with her previous work. 'I'll keep working on it' she whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

'Let's go!' Jack rallied and led us to the morgue, where he insisted on letting Nyx look at _the corpse_.

Yes, the already-twice-cut-up one.

**Owen POV**

At first I doubted Nyx's abilities to deduce ANYTHING from the corpse that a doctor couldn't.

I was so wrong.

Soon I was amazed by her ability to recognise the injuries in the corpse; although it was evident her English was starting to struggle.

'See these long, err, slashes here' she pointed to the victim's arm and legs. 'One long, sharp, err...'

'Blade?' Jack butted in.

'Yeah. A blade about this (she showed with her fingers) long. Sharp on only one side.'

She showed the number one with her index finger.

'And these?' I asked. I pointed to some more peculiar marks on the remains of the victim's stomach and neck.

'Teeth' she said, simply, pointing to her own.

'Human teeth?' Jack asked.

'Not even class, closs, um... near, Jack'.

'So? What do you know?' Jack asked.

'Everything. I know what _it _is.' She smiled, smugly.

**Jack POV **

**Torchwood Conference Room. The following morning.**

The team (now of six) had gathered in the conference room for a 'debrief', led by Nyx.

'It is called a Rierv'

'Say what?' Owen shouted, from the back of the room.

'Rierv' she repeated.

'I mean, err, never mind' he grumbled and was quiet.

'Keep going, you're doing fine' I encouraged.

'It comes from the system of um... _M'genshbori' _she pronounced in another strange language. 'In English, the silver system'.

She took a deep breath, and kept going.

'Rierv are about as tall as I am. Black scaly skin. They have knives for fingers, stronger than diamonds. Their teeth are also sharpened, like wolfs.'

'_Wolves' _I muttered under my breath.

She continued.

'Very sensitive hearing and seeing, also like wolfs, and twice as strong as a human.'

'Can you shoot them?' Owen shouted.

'Err... Yes. Fire is best.'

'See? Problem solved.'

Gwen 'sssh'ed him and whilst Nyx continued.

'They hunt alone, keep to the shadows, and jump out on their prey- giving little time for flight... err, I mean, running away'.

'So, we're searching for a monster, in the dark, that will give us next to no warning as to whether it's coming?' Gwen asked. What she really meant was; '_You have got to be kidding me,'_

'Yes' I confirmed. And we're doing it tonight'.

**Nyx POV**

**Night**

My first Torchwood monster hunt.

We equipped ourselves inside the reception; shotguns, stunguns, the occasional machine gun and bulletproof vests.

_Did they really think the Rierv would have a gun too?_

Owen was busy packing a medical kit, whilst Toshiko prepared her tracking computer for the night ahead. Even she had a gun.

I declined a bulletproof vest (much to Gwen's insistence), but **was not** offered any type of gun.

All I needed were my two knives, Blädun and Zentr (which translated to dark and fear, which I thought appropriate) and Reaper.

Reaper?

I must have left him in Jack's office.

The others were ready to head out.

I ran off, shouted 'I'm getting Reaper!' and entered the lift.

'Reaper!' I exclaimed. I **had** left him in Jack's office.

As soon as I touched the knife, I had a vision.

'No, not now...' I breathed and then collapsed onto the desk.

_I saw the Rierv. It moved silently through a dark alleyway. Typical. It stopped, sniffing the breeze. I tried to look around. The vision town was quiet, but I could hear water nearby. Huh? I was starting to recognise the buildings. Could it be? Cardiff? I could hear voices, faintly in the distance. Jack! Owen! Tosh! The Rierv followed the sound of the voices, ready to hunt. Wait, no! NO! RUN! JAAACK! I tried to scream, but couldn't. Then I realised._

_I was the Rierv._

I awoke suddenly, slumped over Jack's desk.

I grabbed reaper, and jumped through Jack's window (sorry, Jack) onto the hub floor, rolled, and then jumped onto the square block of concrete.

It began to move up, slowly, and soon the roof opened, revealing a small square hole.

Too slow!

Dammit.

I sighed, pulled off my jacket, and unfurled my wings. Black as the night sky, they shimmered in the hub lights.

I jumped, flew through the hole and landed beside Jack.

'Nyx? What...' Before he could finish his sentence, I grabbed reaper, shouted 'RIERV!' and collided with the Rierv in midair, before crashing to the ground.

I managed to grab its hands, pinning them to the ground as they slashed at my wrists. The Rierv was snapping at my face, and luckily, I was able to avoid it.

The Rierv managed to shift his weight and soon he was on top of me, and I wasn't able to hold it off much longer.

'Aaargh!' I screamed as his teeth sunk into my shoulder. My vision hazed, but I managed to kick the Rierv in the gut, and it let go, for now.

I couldn't reach Blädun and Zentr without letting go of the Rierv's hands, but I glanced to my left. Reaper was still on the pavement. In arms reach.

In a split second, I reached out, grabbed Reaper and stabbed the Rierv in the chest. With his free left hand, he slashed at my stabbing arm, but it was too late.

Reaper was embedded, deep in the Rierv's chest. It began to glow a magnificent red, not like blood, but fire, and began to heat up.

'_Fyra' _I managed to summon as the knife glowed bright orange with the heat of hundred fires.

I twisted the knife, and it was over.

The corpse of the Rierv started to smoulder, and then melted away from beside me into a pool of oil.

I took some deep breathes. That was unexpected, to say the least.

I stood up, weak. My shoulder bleed freely and the cuts on my wrists and arm were deep.

The world was slow, fuzzy; my vision had little dancing black spots, and all sound was blurred and incomprehensible.

Someone was yelling. I couldn't tell, where or whom.

Gradually, my vision began to improve, and my hearing also.

It was Jack shouting.

'DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT HER!'

As I realised;

I had four guns aimed at my head.

More coming soon (hopefully)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!

~ArtemisDark


End file.
